<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haunted house by colattae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997489">haunted house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae'>colattae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of all ateez pairings drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also sanhwa, and minhwa, fluff?, kinda mingi centered, oh and minsang too lmao, someone save seonghwa from woosan lmao, there's yungi if you squint, this author is so helpless at tagging please help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the whole group had a free day and all of them decided to go to a haunted house and bet on the dorm chores, whoever scream the most have to do the dishes for a week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of all ateez pairings drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>haunted house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is basically me writing in a missing mingi hours that I unconsciously wrote it mingi centered pls forgive me hahahah</p><p>a little reminder that you can check the prompt list <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, you guys got your presents ready?" Hongjoong asked when they gathered at the mall's food court after spreading around to buy their gifts for their secret santa thing.</p><p>The rest of the group nodded. Hongjoong nodded as well then he continued to eat his food again. The others were focused on their own food when Yunho broke the silence.</p><p>"Hyung, we still have enough free time, right?" Yunho asked the leader.</p><p>Hongjoong glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I think we still have approximately...two hours before we have to head back to the dorm? Why are you asking anyway?"</p><p>"I saw a newly built haunted house attraction on the 3rd floor. I'm just wondering if I have enough time to go there, it looks interesting from the outside,"</p><p>"Haunted house??" Jongho squeaked from his seat, eyes filled with excitement. Mingi couldn't help but pinched the youngest's cheek cause of the cuteness. Yunho nodded excitedly at Jongho.</p><p>"Yes! Do you want to go with me??" Yunho asked which Jongho nodded agreeing.</p><p>"You know what? I just got another great idea about what we can do today," Hongjoong smiled mysteriously.</p><p>"Please don't," Wooyoung said immediately, which Hongjoong frowned at him.</p><p>"I haven't even said anything, though?" Hongjoong defended himself.</p><p>"You're going to suggest us all to go to the haunted house, aren't you? Since we still have enough time before we have to head back to the dorm," San said nonchalantly.</p><p>Hongjoong blinked at the pink haired boy. "How did you know??"</p><p>San chuckled. "It's not like we just know you since yesterday, hyung. We can read each other's mind already,"</p><p>"Count me out of it, please," Mingi begged with his puppy eyes.</p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes. "Hongjoong-hyung was going to suggest all of us going, how do you expect him to count you out of it?"</p><p>"Let's make it more interesting," Seonghwa joined the conversation after a while, "How about whoever screams the most has to do the dishes for a week?"</p><p>Mingi let out dramatic sigh. "That's basically you telling me to do the dishes duty for the week,"</p><p>"Don't be so sure," Yeosang looked at Mingi and signaling the taller by glancing at Wooyoung, "But how are we gonna know who screams the most? Do we have to count it by ourselves?"</p><p>Yunho laughed at Yeosang's question. "That's just giving some of you a chance to cheat that way. How about we count for each other? Hongjoong-hyung count for Seonghwa-hyung, Seonghwa-hyung count for me, I count for Yeosang and so on?"</p><p>"I don't think that's gonna work, since I'm guessing we would only hear two or three types of screams from us but let's try anyway," San sipped his drink as he finished eating and looked at the others, "Since everyone's done eating, how about we go and get this over with?"</p><p>***</p><p>Soon after, they arrived at the haunted house attraction and immediately purchased the tickets for all of them. After getting instruction from the employee, they entered the haunted house, hand in hand.</p><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea," Mingi whined as soon as they entered the room.</p><p>"Oh please, it'll be fun!" Jongho exclaimed, not realizing that Mingi's hand started to feel cold in his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, besides, we're eight people and from what I read on the map outside, there is only one 'ghost' placed in every section so we outnumbered them," Hongjoong tried to convince them.</p><p>"But we have one person who is scarier than the ghost," Yeosang nudged at San in front of him.</p><p>"Did you mean me???" San protested, he stopped walking which made them all stopped as well since they were all walking while holding hands.</p><p>"Thanks for admitting,"</p><p>"I thought you were going to say it's Jongho," Wooyoung laughed.</p><p>"Excuse me??? I'm just breathing right here and you decided to insult me???" Jongho protested.</p><p>Seonghwa shook his head looking at his members. "Can you guys just focus on walking, please? The faster we go the better it is,"</p><p>"Are you scared, hyung?" San immediately took the chance to tease the oldest.</p><p>"I'm not! Let's just..let's just go faster, shall we?" Seonghwa grabbed San's hand and lead them to walk faster, earning a laugh from the others.</p><p>They walked for ten minutes inside the haunted house, squinting their eyes to look at the directions because it was really dark inside. Mingi and Wooyoung occasionally screamed during their walk, while the others laughed at them.</p><p>"I'm done, I'd rather do the dishes for the week," Mingi said as soon as he saw the direction toward the exit, he let go Jongho's hand he's been holding since they entered the haunted house and ran towards the exit door. Yunho widened his eyes looking at Mingi who ran and yelled at his best friend.</p><p>"Mingi-ah!! There's-"</p><p>"AAHHHHH!!" Mingi screamed as he stumbled at the exit door, he fell to his knees immediately and laughed at himself. The remaining members quickly ran toward him and checked on Mingi.</p><p>"Mingi-ah! Are you okay?" Seonghwa kneeled beside Mingi who was still laughing.</p><p>"I'm fine, hyung," Mingi rubbed his knees and turned to Yunho, "Why did you call me earlier?"</p><p>Yunho shrugged his shoulder. "Well, I was just gonna tell you that there might be a 'ghost' hiding near the exit door, I saw people ran and screamed at the exit door before we entered the haunted house,"</p><p>Mingi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for telling me even though it's too late,"</p><p>"Who told you to ran by yourself, though?" Yunho defended himself, which Mingi just laughed awkwardly.</p><p>"So I guess the duty for the week is mine, huh?" Mingi looked at his members who looked at each other, before they all nodded.</p><p>"No, Min. Let's just share the duty," Wooyoung patted Mingi's shoulder.</p><p>"And thanks for the laugh, by the way," Yeosang said while tiptoeing to wrap his arm around Mingi's shoulder. All of them just laughed and walked leaving the haunted house attraction, while excitedly talking about the thrill they just experienced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading~ leave kudos and comments, pretty please? 😘 and let's have a chat!</p><p>also hit me up on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/colattae">here</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/toushi15">here</a></p><p>stay safe and healthy, atinys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>